


What's In A Name?

by Unfeathered



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-25
Updated: 2009-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24668794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfeathered/pseuds/Unfeathered
Summary: John ruminates on where he and Jack took their names from
Relationships: Jack Harkness/John Hart
Kudos: 18





	What's In A Name?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://unfeatheredfics.livejournal.com/9340) on 25 July 2009
> 
> Why yes, I had been watching _The Sea Devils_ when I wrote this! How could you tell? *g*

Jack had taken his name from a handsome war hero from a period of Earth's history he'd loved. A hero who'd fought for his country and died for what he believed in.

Ironic, John thought, that Jack had ended up doing the same, over – and over – again.

John had taken _his_ name from an obscure Naval Captain from a period he didn't give a shit about, whose only claim to Time Agency fame was that he'd helped the Doctor defeat some Sea Devils.

John had never helped the Doctor do anything. He just thought the Sea Devils thing was cool.


End file.
